


Curiosity in petals

by juliadava



Series: Warrior cats Fan series [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: LGBTQ Character, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Clans (Warriors), Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliadava/pseuds/juliadava
Summary: Somethings just never feel right.





	1. Prolouge

Pink flowers lay in clusters being just visible by the radiant light of the moon, the moon lay above the canopy of the forest that was surrounding four cats. It was silent, the only thing they could hear was the breeze rustling the leaves above. Bodies aching, no words were spoken as they gathered to lay in the pink patch. Relief sighs washed through them as they settled, happy gazes were exchanged as they settled to rest. Shortly, the heavy breathing was steadying as they all began to fall asleep. 

- 

Blackness was soon replaced with a silver forest, stars were planted into the ground and the sky had a perfect gaze of the half-moon. Head lifted, anxiety began to pound in the cat's chest, _was this starclan?_ His question didn't fall on deaf ears as an almost transparent cat appeared from the shadows, he recognized this cat almost immediately. Her long pelt almost touched the floor, milky blue eyes appearing in the light. Surprise and relief flooded his gaze as he stared at the elderly cat, youth seemed to flow through her fur as it was no longer matted or had the scars of previous battles. The she-cat appeared blissful as she stepped into the light, yet she wasn't looking at him, turning his head he realized that his friends were sharing the same dream. He found the starclan cat to be staring happily at her daughter, Morningpaw. Morningpaw's jaw was dropped, tears welling in her eyes as she rushed forwards to nuzzle her mother. 

        "It's good to see you, my little wanderer" Frostpelt purred into Morningpaw's ear, the two parted and Frostpelt stepped back so she could address the rest of the cats. She took a deep breath before speaking again, her blue eyes wandered to each of the cat's faces. "I cannot tell you how happy I am that you've finally made it here, your journey has been difficult, and I couldn't be a prouder cat" Frostpelt shook out her fluffly fur, she was clearly trying to stop herself from crying. "You are no longer the eager apprentices that were excited to explore the mountains, no longer the troublemaking kits" Her gaze rested on him, he gave his chest a few licks of embarrassment. "You're much more now, your destines are so much bigger" she took another moment to recollect herself before speaking again, this time her gaze was filled with something much darker. "You are leaders". His head tilted in confusion, _leaders of what?_

  "Leaders?" Palepaw spoke up, her tabby pelt was ruffled and once confident green eyes, troubled. The other three cats shared the same confusion, she couldn't mean leaders of a clan, the clans were gone, they had been gone for a long time. 

        "Yes, leaders. Just because the clans are gone doesn't mean they have to end forever, the former clan leaders have agreed that our legacy should continue!" Frostpelt's tail stuck upwards as an emphasis to her words, _could I handle this?_ He glanced over to Spiderpaw who's eyes were widened largely, he could feel his anxiety from where Spiderpaw was standing. Morningpaw  was facing this with a head-strong nod and Palepaw was swallowing back her nerves, looking determined. _Was starclan mistaken_? He could understand Morningpaw being a leader, she just seemed to have it in her, the black-and white she cat was practically radiating with leadership qualities. But himself? Surely not, the mere thought of leading and making life or death decisions made his head spin with dread and worry. 

   "But, we're not even warriors" Spiderpaw spoke up, his sleek black coat was prickling with nerves. He exhaled a breath of relief, glad that he could share his troubles with Spiderpaw. 

   "Don't be silly Spiderpaw, we've travelled all this way, we can't turn our backs on our destiny now!" Morningpaw protested, her green eyes were flooded with passion as she spoke, this was truly what the she-cat was built for. _But can I say the same for myself?_ He allowed himself to push away the doubts that were tangling his thoughts as he knew that Morningpaw was right, he had to prove to his ancestors that they had made the right choice. 

   "Well said, my dearest Morningpaw." Frostpelt purred. "Take your time, everything will fall into place when it needs to. You have another journey ahead of all of you, this time Starclan will follow you" Frostpelt addressed everyone this time, her pelt slowly fading along with the forest behind her. He lowered his ears as he felt his heart sink, he didn't want to leave the she-cat so quickly. 

   "Wait! How do we visit you again?" Morningpaw called, sorrow was edging into her voice. Palepaw nodded to Morningpaw's question, her fluffy tail resting on Morningpaw's back in attempt to comfort her. Before everything faded to black a voice echoed out among the darkness. 

   "Come back to the flowers at the next half-moon" It rang out into the air, this voice was the last thing he heard before he was ripped awake, back to his spot in the flowers. He caught his breath as he came to consciousness, his body was still tired as he got to his paws, gazing at his friends who were all waking up slowly. As they all exchanged weary gazes he felt something incomplete, he always had imagined this moment to be happy rather than the empty feeling that was in his stomach.

   "We should find shelter" Palepaw was the first one to speak, dawn was beginning to break in the far distance. He nodded in agreement, deciding that they should discuss everything in the morning rather then when they were all sleep-deprived. He allowed everyone to gradually get to their paws and pad over to him, slowly they started walking back into the deeper part of the forest. As they walked day-break was filling into the forest behind them, they were headed to a nearby barn where they could rest in the hay. As time passed they walked passed countless bushes and trees that they started to blur in his mind, his paws were starting to numb. They had been walking for moons, he didn't know how much more he could take.

   "You're falling asleep" Morningpaw's voice startled him and his eyes flew open, he turned to watch her purr in amusement, though he could sense something behind it.

   "You ok?" He asked, thankful that he had something to keep him awake as he walked. Morningpaw's amused gaze seemed to melt away into something darker, she turned her head to look at her paws as she walked. It took a moment for her to speak, her eyes clouded in thought.

   "Yeah, I'm just worried about Palepaw. We're gonna have to have our own territories, but she's my bestfriend. I don't want to leave her" Morningpaw sighed, her ears were folded. He knew this was only partially the problem, though he hadn't realized that they would have to separate until now. He certainly didn't want to leave his friends, they had all become close since the beginning of their journey.

   "That doesn't mean you can't visit though" His voice lowered into a serious tone, Morningpaw only responded with an ear flick. Looking back up he smiled faintly at the sight of the barn at the edge of the forest, he turned to tell Morningpaw the good news but realized she still looked bothered. "That's not it, is it" He tilted his head, concern was filling his thoughts. Morningpaw took a deep breath and raised her head, still not looking at him as she spoke.

   "It's Frostpelt, I miss her so greatly. I just wish I had spent more time with her before the-" She cut off with a whimper, it felt strange to see the she-cat cry, she had always been a force of optimism to the group. Not knowing exactly how to comfort her he wondered how long this had been weighing on her shoulders, he frowned.

   "That's not your fault, Morningpaw. She must be so proud of you, you adventured so far without her guidance. And now that we can speak to Starclan again you will see her at the flowers during the half-moon" He attempted to cheer her up, he related with her pain to a lesser extent. He wasn't very close to his father before the tragedy at the mountains, yet he still felt sorrow for what their relationship could've been. Morningpaw looked up at him with blurry tear-stained vision, she smiled softly. 

"Thank you, **Thunderpaw**." 

 

 

 


	2. Cats in the clans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowclan, Leafclan and Nightclan.

**Snowclan**

**Leader:**

Morningstar; fluffy black she-cat with a thick brown mane and green eyes. 

**Deputy:**

Sageheart; light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

_apprentice: dawnpaw_

**Medicine cat:**

Crowtail; black tomcat with a white underbelly and brown eyes. 

**Warriors:**

Rosewhisker; ginger tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Mothnose; dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. 

Thistlefall; grey tabby tomcat with blue eyes. 

Thrushbelly; light grey tomcat with a brown underbelly and blue eyes. 

Berryfang; ginger-and-white tomcat with brown eyes.

_apprentice: hollypaw_

Hazelpelt; light brown she-cat with green eyes. 

**Apprentices:**

Hollypaw; black she-cat with amber eyes. 

Dawnpaw: fluffy pale ginger tabby she-cat with light blue eyes. 

**Queens:**   ****

Mouseears; white she-cat with small rounded ears and brown eyes.

**Elders:**

Harewing; brown tabby tomcat with brown eyes.

 

**Leafclan**

**Leader:**

Palestar; pale ginger tabby she-cat with dark green eyes.

**Deputy:**

Beetlestep; brown-and-white tabby tomcat with amber eyes.

**Medicine cat:**

Silverpool; silver tabby she-cat with brown eyes. 

Wrenpaw; light brown tomcat with green eyes. 

 **Warriors:**  

Ivysong; tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. 

Pigeonpelt; brown she-cat with blue eyes. 

Stonecloud; fluffy silver tomcat with green eyes.

_apprentice: softpaw_

Honeyfang; pale ginger tabby she-cat with long fangs and blue eyes.

Rainnose; blueish grey tomcat with blue eyes. 

Foggytail; dark grey tomcat with blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Softpaw: brown she-cat with white paws and brown eyes.

**Queens:**

Cherrywhisker; grey she-cat with long whiskers and amber eyes. 

**Elders:**

Icefall; white tomcat with green eyes. 

Redbreath; ginger she-cat with brown eyes. 

 

**Nightclan**

**Leader:**

Spiderstar; sleek black tomcat with blue eyes. 

**Deputy:**

Volestorm; light brown tabby tomcat with amber eyes.

_apprentice: lionpaw_

**Medicine cat:**

Violetshadow; black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes.

Petalmask; grey tabby she-cat with brown eyes. 

**Warriors:**

Brightsky; ginger-and-white tabby she-cat with brown eyes. 

Barkflower; muscular brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. 

appr _entice: frostpaw_

Owlpelt; large brown tomcat with green eyes. 

Poppywing; calico she-cat with blue eyes. 

Thornfeet; light brown tabby tomcat green eyes.

_apprentice: mintpaw_

Raggedtail; dark brown tomcat with brown eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Frostpaw; black-and-white she-kit with brown eyes. 

Lionpaw; fluffy ginger tabby tomkit with blue eyes. 

Mintpaw; silver she-kit with one brown and one green eye.  

**Queens:**

**Elders:**

Smallheart; white she-cat with green eyes. 


End file.
